


the love you bring

by crutchiebytheway



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M, Modern Era, Proposals, heavily inspired by jim and pam from the office
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 15:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9129526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crutchiebytheway/pseuds/crutchiebytheway
Summary: "'He was kidding,' Crutchie said. 'Right, Jack?''I was not kidding.' Jack pulled the ring from his pocket. 'I've been trying to find the best time to do it.'"





	

**Author's Note:**

> hi! again, this is basically a The Office au except it's just a few jim and pam moments. who knows, maybe one day i'll do a more complete office au. enjoy!

"Hey, if I'm kicked out of my apartment, I want you to know why," David said into the phone.

"Uh huh, and why's that?" Jack responded.

"I think Race has broken in one too many times. I mean, I'm cool with it, it's just we must have gotten complaints by now."

"I guess you'll have to find a new place to stay," Jack chuckled. "And who's going to want to take you in? I mean, you're messy, you do way too much midnight snacking, you talk in your sleep..."

"I mean, I could always move in with my boyfriend," David said in response. "Since he's sort of a slob, too."

Jack said nothing. David quickly added into the silence, "But I'd only do that if I were engaged."

"Have I not proposed to you yet?" Jack asked, keeping the mood light.

"Nope! Wait, let me check...yeah, ring finger's bare."

"Huh. Well prepare yourself, Dave, because that's coming."

David was quick to laugh it off. "How's Les?"

"He's good. Crutchie and I took him out for ice cream."

"Alright, I'll see you tonight for dinner?"

"Yeah. I'll see you. Love you."

"Love you, too. Bye."

Jack shoved the phone in his pocket and faced his friends.

"What'd David say?" Crutchie asked.

"You're gonna propose?!" Les interrupted before Jack could answer.

"He was kidding," Crutchie said. "Right, Jack?"

"I was not kidding." Jack pulled the ring from his pocket. "I've been trying to find the best time to do it."

"Holy shit," Crutchie moved closer, jumping out of his seat to get a better look, Les right behind him. Even Crutchie's service dog, Sweetpea, took a step closer to investigate.

"I got it the week we started dating," Jack said nonchalantly. Crutchie and Les stared at him with shocked faces. "What, do you think he won't like it? Should I get a new one?"

"No!" Crutchie reassured him.  "No, trust me Jack, he's going to love it. This is perfect."

"Thank god." Jack pockets the ring again and whirls around to point a stern finger at Les. "Not one word from you! If you ruin the surprise, no more ice cream, you hear?"

Les made a motion of zipping his lips. Jack laughed warmly.

"Let's get you back home, yeah?"

-

Later that same night, David and Jack walked hand in hand, absentmindedly discussing the upcoming meal.

"There's the Italian place," David suggested. "Or the new one that just opened up-"

He stopped suddenly, finding Jack down on knee, just a few steps behind him. 

"What-"

"Will you, David Jacobs," Jack said with a straight face, "wait with me while I tie my shoe?"

The moment David processed what had just happened, he jokingly turned his back to Jack and continued the walk alone. 

"I hate you," he said, though Jack could have sworn he saw him crack a smile.

Jack jogged up beside him. "Wait, Davey, what...oh, I see, you thought I was going to..." he joked.

"Oh no, how could I have ever thought that?" He punched Jack's chest softly. They continued their walk, but Jack couldn't help but wonder how David would have reacted had he actually proposed.

-

Their whole group sat huddled in Finch's basement, as was custom for their frequent movie nights. David and Jack were wrapped up in one of his couches, and their eyes were glued to the tv screen until Jack turned to press a kiss to his cheek, and said, "David Jacobs, will you-"

"Don't," David softly warned without looking up from the movie. "Don't you dare propose to me during Sharknado."

"Will you do me the honor of getting me a Diet Coke from the kitchen?" 

David groaned, but still smiled and stood to go get it. 

"That was low, Cowboy," Albert, who had been watching the whole thing, commented.

Jack merely shrugged.

-

"Hurry up!" Jack called out to Spot and Race, who were far off in the field in front of them, tinkering with fireworks. Jack and David had been waiting from nearly 10 minutes and still no show. 

"You know," David started, "the last time Spot and Racetrack set off fireworks was when I realized I was in love with you."

"What? You're joking."

David nodded his head. "I'm not. Romeo tried to run out there and help, but they didn't see him and he probably would have gotten hurt if you didn't step in and talk to him. Told him why his life was important. And that was it." He snapped his fingers. "You're really good at that. Making people realize they're important."

"Huh." Jack shifted in his lawn chair. "Do you wanna know when I fell in love with you?"

Davey nodded eagerly. 

"You came up to me one day and said, 'This is going to sound really weird, and there's no reason for me to know this, but that mixed berry yogurt you're about to eat is expired.' And that's when I knew." 

"What? That's when?" David laughed. "Can we change to it something cooler?" 

"Nope, sorry. That moment's here to say," said Jack as he reached for Davey's hand and interlaced their fingers. David, in turn, laid his head on Jack's shoulder. 

"Jack," he said, "I said that to you like, 2 weeks after we met." 

"Yeah," Jack said nonchalantly. "I've been in love with you a long time. What's your point?" 

"I don't know," David admitted. "But I love you too."

-

Jack had already been standing at the gas station for a good 20 minutes and was soaked to the bone when he finally saw Davey's car pull in. 

"This is not halfway," Davey called when he stepped out of the car. "I did the math, I had to drive way farther than you."

Jack said nothing, and went straight to getting down on one knee. Somewhere in the back of his head he hoped that the ground wasn't too wet, but he ignored the thought. 

"I know it isn't perfect," he started, "but I didn't want to wait any longer."

David's hands flew up to cover his mouth. "Oh my god."

"Will you marry me?"

"Yes!" David answered, nodding vigorously. "Yes, yes, of course."

Jack quickly stood to kiss him, but found it difficult to do while smiling so wide. He hoped that his arms wrapped around Davey would express the same gratitude.

Davey was his. And he was David's. And there was no one he would rather be standing in the rain at a gas station with than his fiancé.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you thought in the comments or at my tumblr @conlonspots, thank you!


End file.
